President of the United States
"A great people has been moved to defend a great nation." ''- President George W. Bush shortly after 9/11 attacks. ''"Have the courage to pursue peace." - President Barrack Obama to North Korean leaders. "I wish you all a fond farewell; it had been an honor to serve you in this darkest of hours." - Unknown U.S. President giving farewell address in 2025. The President of the United States (POTUS) is the elected represented of the American people to the head of the Federal Government's Executive Branch. He is also the Commander and Chief of the United States Armed Forces. The American President lives and works at the White House (Executive Manor) in Washington D.C. The Presidency was set forth in the U.S. Constituion and began with George Washington in 1789. As of 2012, there have been a total of forty-four Presidents of the United States. Homefront Storyline Homefront's Newspaper clippings date back to 2006 during the Administration of George W. Bush (2001-2009). Bush employed a strong foriegn policy against North Korea and refered to the nation, along with Iran and Iraq, as part of the Axis of Evil. Bush's succesor, Barrack Obama (2009-?), at first tried to start dialouge with the Kim Regime. He later adopted a strong policy against the North and supported South Korea with a free trade agreement and military technology. In 2010, President Obama's Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, spoke out against the sinking of the South Korean warship Cheonan by a North Korean submarine. In 2011, the President went to the United Nations to call for severe sanctions against the North due to their atomic weapons test. It is unknown whether or not Barrack Obama was re-elected in 2012 or if he was succeeded by Mitt Romney. In 2013, the President ordered the withdrawl of U.S. forces from conflict zones in the Middle East. Troops were re-deployed to the region to assist Saudi Arabia during the Oil Wars in 2015. In 2016, the President ordered the United States Armed Forces to withdrawl from Asia due to budget cuts. A new President was sworn in to office in 2017. Under his Administration, nation wide martial law was declared, the National Guard was deployed to repair decaying infrastructure, and in 2022 a banking holiday was declared to prevent the collapse of the country's financial system. Attack on United States and Transfer of Power Around 5:00 PM PST on January 15th, 2025, the President addressed the nation regarding terrorist attacks made on the transportation systems of major American cities. Unknown to him, the attacks had been carried out by Greater Korean Republic operatives by the orders of Kim Jong-un. Hours later at 11:30 PST the President was woken by his Chief of Staff who informed him of a massive cyber attack on Government and Military computer systems. The GKR had hacked into NORAD, the Pentagon, the White House, the FBI, the NSA, the CIA, and FAA and had shut down vital systems to American national security. An hour later, an EMP was detonated hundreds of miles above the continental U.S. disabling all power across the nation. The President was powerless and was unable to organize the military to restore order in major cities and defend the country from a further attack. It is likely that he was airlifted to Camp David or boarded Air Force One to be safely away from the chaos in Washington. By January 20th, the Government had become aware that the Korean People's Army had siezed Hawaii. However, the Americans were unable to retaliate due to a break down in military organization and a nuclear device placed in Honolulu to hold the citizens there hostage. Amazingly, the President still handed the power of his office over to his succesor on January 21st, displaying that the U.S. Constitution was still strong in such dark times. On January 25th, 2025, the KPA landed on the shores of the West Coast. U.S. forces put up a resistance, but were defeated by the massive assault by the Koreans. By January 27th, the Korean invasion reached the Mississippi River and was finally haulted by the U.S. Armed Forces. However, it was mentioned that C-17s confiscated from the U.S. Air Force had dropped KPA soldiers beyond the Mississppi River. Occupation and War Following the invasion, little is known about what occured in the Eastern United States. Many American's did not know the status of the President. In June of 2025, the Emergency Broadcast System released a message recorded on May 12th by the new President. He assured the American people that he was alive and safe. He also asked that the citizens do whatever they could to survive, but promised that the nation would make it through the occupation. Since the recording, there was very little information regarding the state of the Federal Government. Rumors circulated the occupation zone that the President and his cabinet were running an exile government in the United Kingdom. The President stated that European allies of the U.S. had pledged to give support, but were slow due to the economic crisis. During the Battle of San Francisco, it is unknown whether or not the U.S. President was in direct control of the Armed Forces leading the attack. However, his efforts in Europe paid off as European Forces are currently planning a support campaign to liberate the western U.S. References Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. By John Milius and Raymond Benson